Not So Perfect
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Fletcher is constanly ignored by everyone, inculding Chyna. So when he is visited by Izzie, things change for the better. But, what happens when the saftey of the Earth is in danger? Will he remain a loser or return as a hero? Better than summary, promise
1. Worst Day Ever

**I had this idea for A.N.T. Farm and I just HAD to write it... hope you enjoy it...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fletcher walked to school excited to show Chyna his latest masterpiece, a statue of her completely made of clay. As soon as he reached the school, he rushed find Chyna. The boy beamed as soon as he spotted his crush.<p>

"Hey, Chyna!" he said, excited.

She looked up from her sheet of music, "Hey, Fletcher." Fletcher noticed his friend was down in the dumps.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Chyna sighed, "Well, you know the new A.N.T., right?" Fletcher nodded.

"Well, I kind of like him... but I saw him ask Olive out on a date, and I'm kind of upset... but I guess you knew that." Fletcher frowned. Chyna liked someone else? Then, he remembered his newest masterpiece. "Don't worry, Chyna," he said, "I know how to cheer you up!" The boy removed the cloth that was placed on top of his statue. "Tada!"

Chyna took one look at the statue and tried to smile, "That's... sweet, Fletch but..."

Fletcher frowned, "You don't like it, do you?"

Chyna put a hand on his shoulder, "N - no, of course I do... I mean..." Chyna sighed, "It was really sweet of you, Fletcher. You're a great friend." Fletcher shook his head, "You don't have to lie to me, Chyna."

Just then Olive burst in saying, "Hey guys! You know, Mark the new guy, right? Well, he asked me out and I said no to him." Chyna perked up, "Really?"

Olive nodded, "Yep. He wasn't my type, and besides, I think he liked you more anyway," she told her friend.

Chyna squealed and ran out the door, looking for him. Fletcher stood, feeling very upset now. Olive noticed, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Fletcher answered, "Nothing." He took the statue from its stand and tossed it into a nearby bin. Three hours for nothing, he thought.

Olive shook her head, "Boys."

* * *

><p>Later on at lunch, Angus, Olive and Fletcher sat at their usual table. "Where's Chyna?" Fletcher asked.<p>

"She's sitting with the new kid," Angus said. "Just great," Fletcher muttered. In class, he would notice the two passing notes and flirting in the hallway. Now they were eating lunch together? Ridiculous.

"I lost my appetite," Fletcher said, before leaving the table. In the hallways he heard a voice. "Sup, A.N.T.," a jock said. Oh no, big kids, Fletcher thought.

"H – Hey, guys," Fletcher laughed nervously, "What's going' on?" the other jock, also known as Wayne, smirked and cracked his knuckles, "It's time for your daily treat." Fletcher gulped, he was having one lousy day.

"Fletcher, what happened?" Olive gasped as soon as he stumbled in. He had a black eye, a cut lip and a bruise on his jaw, "The Big Kids..." he managed before passing out.

A little while later, Fletcher opened his eyes to find himself in the nurse's office surrounded by Cameron, Olive, Angus and a few other kids. Gibson was talking to the boys who had beaten him up along with Principal Skid more. (A/N: That is her name, right?)

"Hey, little man, you had us worried," Cameron said, smiling. Fletcher sat up, groaning in pain as he tried to sit up. A throbbing pain shot through his head. "Whoa, easy there," the nurse said, "You hit your head really hard." Fletcher noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Chyna?" he asked. "She left a while ago with Mark," Olive responded apologetically, "Before you passed out."

"So, she didn't say anything?" Fletcher asked. Olive sadly shook her head. Fletcher couldn't believe it; he didn't want to. Chyna, his best friend, his crush, didn't even ask how he was doing. Guess that's how important I am to her, Fletcher thought, depressed. The bell rang so his friends had to leave, as the nurse called his mom; he felt his heart break into pieces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chyna was having the time of her life with Mark. He was quite tall, and had a dazzling smile. His perfectly tan skin was flawless, while his jet black hair messily fell into his eyes. He was so sweet; they spent the whole day together.<p>

As soon as the bell rang, the duo grabbed their stuff and headed to the main entrance, "So, want to get some ice cream or something?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. He grinned, "Okay, let's go."

As the couple walked to the nearest Ice Cream parlour, they played twenty questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Purple. Yours?"

"Green. What's your star sign?"

"Gemini. What's your favourite type of pizza?"

"Veggie pizza, I'm a vegetarian." Chyna smiled.

"Oh, because you love animals?"

"No, I hate plants," they laughed.

"So... which ice cream do you want?" asked as they looked at the options. Chyna thought for a moment, "I'll have a mint chocolate sundae." She searched her backpack only to find out she had no cash with her. "Oh man, I don't have any money."

"No worries," Mark said, "I'll pay." Chyna's eyes widened. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

He handed her the ice cream, "Yeah, but I wanted to."

Chyna smiled. "Thanks, Mark." As she ate her frozen treat, she couldn't help but think that today must have been the best day ever.

* * *

><p>"Today was the worst day ever," Fletcher complained to his German shepherd, Artie. The dog looked up from his chew toy to his master. Fletcher sighed as he sat on his bed, holding a steak to his eye. Artie sensed his master's melancholy and jumped onto the bed, resting his head in Fletcher's lap. "Mom said I have to go to school tomorrow, but I can't. I can't see her again." Artie softly barked in agreement. Just then, his phone vibrated, telling him he had a new message. He read the text in confusion.<p>

_Look outside your window_

The number was blocked, so he couldn't tell who it was. It's probably a prank, he thought. He looked outside anyway. There was a girl sitting in the window sill. Fletcher screamed in shock. Artie began barking fiercely at the stranger.

"Don't worry, Fletcher," the girl said as she calmed down the dog. "I came here to help you."

The girl had mysterious purple eyes and had long blonde hair with dark and light highlights. She looked surreal, almost like a fairy. She wore a pink top, white jeans and sparkly sandals. Her hair blew in a breeze that didn't seem to exist.

"W – Who are you?" he muttered.

"I'm Isabella, but call me Izzie, _please. _I'm kind of like your fairy god mother."

Fletcher snorted, "Do I look like Cinderella?" Izzie frowned.

"Oh for the love of... never mind. Just take my hand."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to fall for your prank. Who sent you here? Was it Cameron?"

Izzie sighed, "How many times do you see a girl sitting on your window sill saying they're your fairy godmother? Well, I'm a god _sister_, but still."

Fletcher sighed; she _did_ come out of thin air. Maybe it was his headache playing tricks on him? "You're right, but where are you taking me?" he asked as she took his hand. She smiled, "We're going on a field trip."

And with that, Izzie, Fletcher and Artie disappeared into a world of unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you think? If it's bad, I'll discontinue it...<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	2. Better Life

**Looks like I won't be deleting this story after all :D**

**I own nothing. *sob***

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Fletcher demanded as they floated through a portal. His voice echoed for miles.<p>

"You'll see," Izzie said, winking. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice still echoing. The portal closed up and Fletcher was thrown onto his bed. He looked around, he was back in his room, everything seemed normal. Artie was sleeping in his basket; it was like nothing had changed. Fletcher sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. Grabbing his cell phone, he checked the time, 1.06 a.m., 2012-01-05. But... that was the day before. Or rather, the day his world turned upside down... today. Just like that, Fletcher knew this was real, and it wasn't a dream. Had Izzie brought him back in time just so that he could re – live this horrible day again?

"Maybe if I go to bed I'll forget this whole thing," Fletcher said to himself before he dozed off.

Five hours later, Fletcher awoke to the feeling of a wet tongue against his cheek. Fletcher groaned before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled softly upon seeing his fury companion gazing at him, "Hey, bud," he said before scratching behind Artie's ear.

"Ooh, man that feels good," Artie moaned. Fletcher recoiled, screaming. "Did you just talk?"

"Quiet, or else someone will hear you!" Artie whispered urgently.

"I just realised my dog talks and you want me to be quiet about it?" Fletcher yelled.

"Yep."

Fletcher took deep breaths as he shakily stood up before heading to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face before looking into the mirror. His bruises had gone since it hadn't happened yet. Fletcher sighed, "This is going to be an interesting day."

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack. Fletcher bolted downstairs, smelling something cooking.

"Mornin' mom," he said as he sat. "Morning, hon," she said as she handed him his plate. Fletcher quickly ate and dashed out of the house. He walked into school, and quickly slowed his pace, his heart pounding in his chest, there she was. Sitting on the sofa looking at her music.

"Hey Chyna!" he said hesitantly. She looked up and her sad expression immediately left. She jumped off of the couch and pecked his lips, "Hey, Fletch."

Fletcher stood frozen on the spot. A shot of electricity shot through his body. Then a smile took up his face. "So, are you my... you know... girlfriend?" Chyna laughed and put her arm around his waist, "Duh. Geez, where have you been? It's been the best two months of our lives." Fletcher's eyes widened. _Two months? _As _Chyna's boyfriend? _

He put his arms around her, "Yeah, it has been. So what's wrong, you looked kind of sad when I walked in," Chyna looked down.

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you." Fletcher smiled. Thank you, Iz, he thought. Then he noticed the sculpture that stood under a cloth.

"Uh, Chyna? I kind of made this for you," he said, pulling away from the hug. Chyna looked at it and gasped.

"Oh baby, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, "I love it!" The musician planted a kiss on his cheek. Ah, bliss.

"Uh, hey guys," Olive's voice interrupted his thoughts. The couple turned to see Olive standing behind them.

"Oh, hey Olive," Fletcher greeted. Olive grinned, "So the school newspaper needs an interview and I was wondering if I could interview you," she asked Fletcher. He nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Then, he, Chyna and Olive sat down.

"So, what's it feel like being the most popular boy in school?" she asked. Most popular? Whoa.

"It feels great, but I don't let it go to my head," he responded, smoothly. The rest of the interview went great. Angus walked in and noticed Fletcher with his arm around Chyna while he talked to Olive.

"Lucky man," he muttered.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for class, so Fletcher and Chyna made their way to World History. During the entire lesson, everyone was staring at him with either envy or awe. Fletcher smiled today was a good day. At lunch, the A.N.T.s was always shoved to the back of the line or into the bin. Although the bullies cowered in fear the moment they spotted Fletcher walk in. What he did to become this popular, he didn't know but he also didn't care.<p>

"Hey Fletcher, over here!" a voice shouted. He knew that voice too well, it belonged to the one, the only. Lexi.

She was waving him over to their table. He and Chyna took their seats.

"Wow, Chyna. You're so lucky Fletcher's your boyfriend," Paisley said as she leaned over to Fletcher.

"Yeah, I really am," Chyna said with a smile. She laid her head onto the artist's shoulder. Fletcher sighed happily. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Psst," a voice whispered. Fletcher looked up, "Did you say something?" he asked the three girls. "No," Lexi said, "Why did you hear something?"

Fletcher shook his head, "It was probably nothing."

"Psst," there it was again. "Hey, meathead, over here!" the voice urgently whispered. He looked at the picture on the cover of his science text book. There was Izzie, sitting on top of Mars. "I need to talk to you!"

"Right now?" he whispered. Chyna looked up, "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Izzie rolled her eyes at him, "You can be really stupid sometimes, you know? Of course not now!"

Fletcher frowned, "So why couldn't you tell me later when no one else was around?" Izzie looked away in defeat.

"Whatever." And with that, her image faded away from the cover.

Fletcher enjoyed the rest of his day without any messages from Izzie.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, and Chyna and Fletcher made their way to the front doors. "So wanna study at my place?" Fletcher asked. Chyna nodded, "As long as Cameron ain't there, I'm all for it." Fletcher smiled.<p>

"So, how did I become popular?" Fletcher asked. Chyna looked at him, "What, forgotten already?"

Fletcher nodded. Chyna playfully shoved him away, "Liar!"

Fletcher put a hand to his chest, acting hurt. "A liar? Moi?" Chyna giggled, "You are a terrible actor, you know."

He flashed the cheesiest, goofiest smile she's ever seen, "Why thank you." Chyna rolled her eyes at him. That smile is so adorable, she thought.

"Well, if you must know, you were voted most popular after you returned with the schools first ever Art award after you went to the Nationals. You came first and received an Honours plus."

Nationals? Fletcher thought, I must be awesome. "Hey, Chyna," a voice said. The couple turned to see Mark standing behind them. Fletcher inwardly groaned, of course, _he _was here.

"What do you want, Mark?" Chyna said irritation clear in her voice. She must hate him here, Fletcher thought.

"I just wanted to walk you home," he said.

"She's walking with me," Fletcher said, "Now could you just leave us alone?"

Mark looked at Fletcher, "Who are you?"

"Chyna's boyfriend, so buzz off," Fletcher said, taking Chyna's hand. His heart fluttered at the touch.

Mark looked between the two and chuckled, amused. "Whatever. Date this dweeb, why don't you? When you two break up, just know that I'll be waiting for you," Mark said, winking at Chyna. She rolled her eyes at him, "Let's go, Fletcher."

* * *

><p>"Mom? I'm home!" Fletcher shouted as soon as they walked in through the front door. No answer came.<p>

"She must be out," he said whilst he tossed his jacket on to the couch, "Make yourself at home." Artie came running from upstairs. "Whoa, down boy. Artie! DOWN!" Fletcher yelled. But it was too late; the dog had tackled him to the ground and began licking his face. "Artie..."

"What? I missed you!" he said. To Chyna, it sounded like a bark. But Fletcher knew what Artie had said.

Chyna giggled at the scene as she helped her boyfriend stand up. "You should probably go change your shirt," she said. It was covered in dog saliva. "Great," Fletcher grunted.

As soon as he entered his room, Izzie appeared. "What's up, Cindy..."

"Izzie!"

She rolled her eyes, "Calm down, geez. I was only kidding! Ew, what happened to your shirt?"

"Artie," he responded as he changed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that we have to leave soon. As in, back to your own world."

"What? I can't do that, I love it here!"

"Well..." Izzie trailed off, "You could stay for a few more days but your replacement is..."

"Please Iz. I like this place way better. I've finally got Chyna's love, and people actually think of me as more than just a waste of space... I don't want to give this up!" Izzie looked into her brother's pleading eyes and gave in.

"Oh, fine. There is a way you can stay here forever. On Saturday is the full moon, right? That's when I can make this happen..."

"Really? Thanks, Izzie! You have no idea how much this means to me." Fletcher exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, m'lady waiting for me downstairs." And with that, he waltzed off.

"But! There's something you need to know!" Izzie sighed, he had to find out soon or else his real friends and family would be in serious danger.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two everyone! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Review please!<strong>

**Sammie :)**


	3. Of Choices and Regrets

**I Own Nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Real World<br>**"Chyna, have you noticed that girl Fletcher's been hanging with?" Olive whispered as she and Chyna looked at Fletcher's replacement from the other side of the room.

Chyna studied them for a second, "I didn't even notice."

"Probably because you are way too busy with _Mark_," Olive said as she stood up. Chyna stood as well, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Olive sighed, "Well, Fletcher got beaten up yesterday, I called you five times and texted you seven more times and you didn't even answer."

Chyna avoided eye contact, "H – He got hurt?"

"No," Olive said, sarcastically.

"What's up, guys? I would like you to meet, Izzie. She's a good friend of mine." Fake Fletcher said. No one had noticed him walk over. "Hi," she said. Chyna felt a strange emotion... was it... jealousy? No, this was Fletcher they were talking about. "How are you feeling?" Olive asked.

Fletcher frowned, "Okay, I guess. But my head still hurts, I got bruised really badly." Chyna felt horrible, "Sorry Fletch. I shouldn't have ignored you."

Fletcher smiled, "Its fine I..."

Mark walked in and called Chyna. She immediately forgot what she was doing and pushed past Fletcher on her way to Mark. Fletcher stumbled before falling down. Izzie, who had seen him fall, helped him stand up.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, "Thanks."

"Want to go outside for a few minutes?" she asked. He nodded again. "Yeah, I really need that."

Izzie and 'Fletcher' walked outside, and they didn't notice Chyna watching them as Mark talked to her. She decided she didn't like that Izzie girl... it was like she came out of nowhere. "Sorry Mark but I need to do something quickly... see you in class," she said before taking off after the couple. She hid behind a bush whilst they sat on a picnic table. Chyna cautiously peeped over the top, watching.

"... Fletcher doesn't want to come back. He actually wants to stay there. What are we going to do?" Izzie was saying as she sighed in frustration.

"Well I can't say I blame him, this place sucks. It's like no one appreciates him," Fletcher replied. What did he mean? Chyna thought.

"Yeah, but they'll realise that I'm keeping you here disguised as Fletcher and then what? They'll find you and I'll never see you again!" she exclaimed. Chyna gasped, that wasn't Fletcher?

The imposter looked down, "I know but there's nothing else we can do, he can't stay in my world and that's that," he said before standing up. "But-" Izzie started.

"No. End of discussion."

"I can't do that to him; he's my brother."

"He may be your brother but I am your boss and you have to listen what I say. I'm sorry, Isabella." Izzie looked down and wiped a stray tear. "Yes, sir."

Chyna sat back, feeling faint. The news was too much to bear. Fletcher was gone and this imposter was a... what was he? Chyna took a deep breath and looked around. No one was there so she stood up and dusted her clothes.

As she walked to her first class, she couldn't help but feel bad... she had abandoned her friend and now he was gone...

Right then and there she made a decision. She needed to get her Fletcher back home, where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel Universe<strong>  
>Fletcher awoke feeling something on his chest. He looked around and realised he was on the couch in the lounge. He noticed Chyna's head was rested on his chest. Their legs seemed to be a bit tangled and he had both arms around her waist. Chyna's hair was messed up and her clothes were dishevelled. He ran his hand through her silky black hair and smiled at her sleeping form. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep, he thought happily.<p>

Suddenly, Artie jumped out of nowhere, "Hey, man you're finally awake. I'm starving."

"I don't wanna get up," Fletcher whined. Artie snorted, "Yeah. It seems to me that you and Chyna did a whole lot more than studying. Did you even touch those books?"

Fletcher blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, you've got the girl's lip gloss on your mouth, fool. Now get up and make me somethin' to eat!"

Fletcher sighed and slowly removed Chyna's body from his. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Artie watched as Fletcher filled his food bowl.

"There you go, Artie." Artie looked at his bowl which was filled with dog food. "Dude, I'm a growing pup, I need real food. Gimmie a steak, you know man stuff!" Artie demanded. Fletcher rolled his eyes, "Bon appetite!"

"Hey! But... fine."

"Good doggy," Fletcher cooed, annoying Artie. The boy looked at the clock that hung on the wall, his eyes widened when he saw the time, "Oh, man! I have to get Chyna home-"

"And it's almost time for my evening walk," Artie reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Fletcher said as he dashed to the living room. He gently shook Chyna. "Chyna, wake up."

She moaned, "A few more minutes, mom."

Fletcher laughed, "I'm not your mom, now wake up."

Chyna opened one lazy brown eye, "Fletcher?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now come on, your dad must be worried." Chyna stood up and gathered her things. Before she left, she turned to face Fletcher, "Thanks, Fletch. See you tomorrow," she kissed him goodbye and left.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" a voice said from behind him. Fletcher jumped before realising his mom. "Oh, it's only you," he said, putting a hand to his chest. His mom laughed, "Who else could it be?" Izzie, Fletcher thought.

"When did you get back?" Fletcher asked.

"While you and Chyna were asleep." Fletcher blushed, "Oh, you saw that?" she nodded, "I thought it was cute. So after you return from your walk, I thought we could watch a movie I rented together." Fletcher stood, surprised. Back home, his mom never spent time with him; she was either too busy working or too tired to spend time with him. Actually, since his dad died, she's been neglecting him. Surprise, surprise.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, "I'd love to."

"Great, now go walk Artie. And take a jacket, it's cold!" she yelled as he ran upstairs. "Okay!" he responded.

"Fletcher! Thank goodness you're here!" Izzie exclaimed as soon as he walked into his room, which was empty. He looked for her, "Where are you?" he asked, confused.

"In the mirror, Einstein."

Fletcher looked into the mirror, seeing Izzie. "Why? Miss me?" he asked, cockily. She rolled her eyes at him, "No. I came to tell you something. You can't stay here," she said.

"Why not?" Fletcher said, now serious. "You said I could!"

"Well," Izzie started, "Because your replacement is my boss, he is being hunted so he took cover on this planet. Then they somehow found him after a few years and they sent a spy. So one night when you said you wanted to escape Earth, I swapped you with him. I thought you could stay here forever because they would realise you're not him... The thing is, on Earth the spy's twin is there, and we didn't know until now. They're coming to find him on Saturday, so if you come they'll find out you're not Caleb and they will leave him alone. If you don't, they'll blow up your planet."

"Wait, hold on. You only took me here because you had to? So if you had a choice, would you have?" he asked.

Izzie avoided eye contact, "Well..."

"Whatever, that's not the case. They'll blow up my planet?" Fletcher was silent for a few seconds. So... they'll blow up his planet and everyone he knows will die... for a few seconds Fletcher considered staying here, thinking, they wouldn't miss me if I came back, why should I? But, he was a good kid, so of course he wouldn't.

"Give me some time, Izzie. I need to think this over, I'll let you know tonight." He didn't wait for Izzie to respond, he just walked out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Real World<br>**Chyna stood in front of Fletcher's house. No car was parked, meaning his mom was still gone. "Now or never," she said to herself. She walked in and ran into Fletcher's room. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear water running, meaning fake Fletcher was bathing. She looked around the boy's messy room. What she was looking for, she didn't know. But it had to be here somewhere. As Chyna walked to his desk, she tripped over something. Chyna stood up, looking for what had caused her to trip. A stick? She thought, really?

Chyna picked it up, examining the stick. It was too heavy to be a normal stick. It looked a lot like...

"A wand," she whispered in excitement. "But how do you use it?" she waved it a couple of times. Nothing happened.

Chyna sighed, "How do you use this thing?" she said, shaking it harder. "Can't you take me to Fletcher?" Chyna asked, irritated. One end lit up, making her gasp. Suddenly, a portal opened, sucking her in.

"This can't be good," she said, her voice echoing. A few minutes later, Chyna was thrown onto the ground... in the street? She sat up, rubbing her sore head. She looked at her surroundings.

"What?" she said in confusion. Maybe she held it wrong? Or...

"...Well, since you got that sorted, you wouldn't be worried about that test if you had actually studied," a dog said. He seemed to be walking with a boy. Then it hit her, they were Fletcher and Artie! Chyna gaped, Artie can talk? She watched them walk past her from behind a wall.

"Hey! Algebra is so boring, I couldn't even concentrate!" Fletcher defended himself. She chuckled, yep, this was the real Fletcher.

"_Or _because you were too busy making out with an alien," Artie teased. Chyna frowned, jealous. Then again, that did sound kind of gross.

"Correction, I was busy making out with a _very_ _hot _alien," Fletcher said, grinning. Chyna rolled her eyes, she was going home. But something told her to stick around, so she did.

After a few moments of silence, Artie talked.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked, breaking Chyna's train of thought. Fletcher spoke.

"Hmm, let's see. There's that test I didn't study for, that project I have to finish, surviving PE... oh, yeah and the end of Earth," he said like it was normal. "Huh?" Chyna said. Fletcher turned around, "Who said that?" Chyna hid behind a wall. Fletcher saw no one, so he shrugged and continued walking.

"What?" Artie barked. They were getting farther ahead, so she followed them.

Fletcher nodded solemnly, "I know. And all this time, Izzie was just using us. I understand her reasons but it still hurts knowing that she did, I thought I had finally found someone to rely on," he said quietly. Chyna felt a pang of guilt then sympathy for her friend.

"So... what now?" Artie asked. Fletcher was silent for a few minutes before responding. "I'm going back," he said simply.

Chyna smiled. He was coming back, everything would be fine. "You're going back?" Artie asked, surprised. Fletcher nodded, "My dad taught me that I should always think of others first."

Chyna's smile grew. "That's very big of you, kid," Artie said.

"It is what it is, I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love, even if they constantly disregard me," he said.

Chyna couldn't stop herself, "I'm sorry, Fletcher!" she exclaimed. Fletcher turned around, seeing Chyna.

"Chyna?" Fletcher asked, confused. "What are you doing here? You should be home, come on, I'll walk you," he said, thinking it was the parallel Chyna. He put an arm around her waist, noticing she was trying not to cry.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Chyna didn't even bother confronting him. She threw her arms around his neck, "Fletcher, I came back for you. I'm so sorry I was ignoring you, I..." Artie realised what was going on.

"Uh, dude... that's the real Chyna," he said softly. Fletcher's eyes widened. Then he mouthed the word, 'Shh' at Artie. Artie shook his head but said no more, he could see his master needed it.

"Chyna," Fletcher said, "How did you find out I was gone?"

Chyna broke the hug, "I overheard Izzie and that guy who's pretending to be you. I realised how mean I've been to you and I just had to come and get you... I wanted you back."

Fletcher smiled softly, "Really? You actually want me back?"

"Of course I do, Fletcher. I never wanted to make you feel this way... Fletcher are you crying?"

Fletcher sniffed, "No... I just... got something in my eye, that's all." Chyna giggled as she wiped her own tears. "Do you forgive me?"

Fletcher looked up at her, "Yeah, I do. But you have to go back home now." Chyna frowned, "You're coming with me."

"No," he said firmly, "Not yet, anyway. I have something to do here."

Before Chyna could protest, a new voice entered the conversation.

"Cindy! Have you made up your..." Izzie trailed off. Fletcher and Chyna turned their heads to Izzie. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked smirking. Fletcher and Chyna realised their position and blushed. Fletcher removed his arms from Chyna's waist and Chyna dropped her arms from his neck.

"Uh..." Fletcher said, "Hey Izzie, I thought I told you to wait for me at the house. Chyna frowned, "Is this the 'hot alien' you were talking about?"

Fletcher gave her a 'are you serious?' look at Chyna whilst Izzie laughed, "Me and Cindy?" she said between laughs, "Never in a million years. No, I'm his god sister."

Chyna made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "I think this is yours, then," she said, handing her the wand.

Izzie gave her a suspicious look but accepted it anyway, "Thanks. Now say bye to Cindy so that we can all go home."

Fletcher scowled, "Stop calling me Cindy, Isabella!" Izzie winced at her full name, "Fine. Now can you hurry up... Cindy?"

Ignoring Izzie, Fletcher took Chyna's hand, "I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"

Chyna nodded, "Okay. See you then, I guess." Chyna hugged him before facing Izzie. "Aw sweet, let's go," Izzie said. Chyna and Izzie disappeared leaving Artie and Fletcher. "Come on, buddy, let's go home," he said.

The two walked home, but little did they know that Mark had seen the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three, done and dusted. Review please!<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	4. Ruined Plans

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic.**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Real World<br>**Chyna walked into school the following morning. Mark knew it was her, he could smell her scent. But there was something off about her... she looked secretive. That and she had another smell lingering around her. That must be what that Fletcher kid smells like, he thought. He had visited the other world last night, in search for his brother, Riley. People called him 'Mark' over there because they didn't know they were twins. They had been assigned by their master, Tyler, to find the head of magical beings, Caleb, who was now in disguise as Fletcher. He looked up from his book.

"Hey, Chyna," Mark greeted. She didn't answer. Mark frowned, "Hello..."

"Huh?" Chyna snapped back into reality.

"You seem... I dunno... different today," Mark said. He knew why, of course.

"Do I?" she asked, sending Izzie an urgent look. Izzie got the message and walked over. "Hi, Chyna. I need your help with... the thing..." Chyna sighed; she thought Izzie was better at lying...

"Oh?" Mark raised an eyebrow, "What thing?"

"... Girl things," Chyna quickly said. Mark inwardly rolled his eyes at the two. "Whatever."

Izzie dragged Chyna away, "What are you doing?" she asked as soon as they were out of ear shot. "Do not socialize with the enemy!" Izzie had explained most of the issue to Chyna yesterday.

Like how there was another world in which kept magical beings. You know, pixies, fairies, wizards, etc. Faireies and wizards almost never got along, for some reason. The king of that world was the most powerful wizard. But, apperently, the current king had a brother named Tyler. Tyler wanted to be the ruler but Caleb was next in line, so he was wanted dead by his uncle. Caleb was in charge of Izzie because he taught her eveything she knew, it is essential for every fairy. He also happened to be her best friend. That was baisicaly everything she knew.

Chyna gaped, "_He's _the enemy?"

"No," Izzie said sarcastically. People have got to stop doing that, Chyna thought, thinking back to Olive.

"Just stay away from him, okay?" Chyna nodded. Caleb (Fletcher's replacement) came over and took one look at Chyna, "What's _she _doing here?" he asked.

Chyna glared at him, "Well, that wasn't very nice."

Caleb rolled his eyes at her. "She kind of found out," Izzie said. Caleb's jaw dropped to the ground, "You've got to be joking. We can't let humans interfere with this!"

Chyna stood her ground, "Well, Fletcher's already in it, and I'm sticking by his side," she said firmly. Caleb shot her a surprised look, "So you _do _care for the boy. Well, that's a shocker." Chyna looked down, ashamed. Caleb grinned in triumph.

"Enough Caleb," Izzie ordered, "You shouldn't speak to her like that, Fletcher would not be happy." Caleb put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, geez. So what did he say?"

"He said he'll come back," Izzie answered, "I wish I could have done a better job of making him happy, though."

"But, he thinks that you were using him," Chyna said. Izzie frowned, "I know, but I would never do that to him, he's my little bro."

"If only you showed him that," Caleb said. "What is your problem?" Chyna asked, crossly.

Caleb took a step closer, "You really want to know what's wrong with me, because right now, it's you."

Chyna glared at him, "And just who do you think you are to go around talking to people like that?"

Caleb opened his mouth to retort but Izzie silenced them both, "Guys, just stop fighting. Caleb, stop talking to Chyna that way or I'll turn you into a troll." Caleb shuddered, "Fine."

"Now, apologise," Izzie said. Chyna smirked in satisfaction. Caleb growled, "I'm sorry," he spat. Chyna frowned.

"Apology _not _accepted," Chyna said. Caleb bit his tongue, biting back an insult. Izzie sighed. "Sorry, Wizards like him become grumpy after staying away from their territory for too long. Normally, he's a really nice guy," Izzie said. Caleb walked off, to do whatever he does. Chyna sighed, "I miss him," she said, meaning Fletcher.

"Well you won't have to for long," Izzie said, "I'm going to bring him home tonight, wanna come?"

Chyna frowned, "I can't, it's Cameron's birthday and we're having a party..."

Izzie nodded understandingly, "its fine." Upon seeing the look on Chyna's face she put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll see him soon, okay?"

Chyna nodded. Lately, she had been feeling different emotions. And right now, she missed Fletcher a whole lot. As in, a lot. Her brain told her that it was natural, because he was her friend. But her heart...

It was telling her that she... _liked _him. And strangely, she felt okay with that.

On the other side of the room, Mark texted Tyler.

_Capture him 2nite...  
>Mark.<em>

_Reply: You gotcha, buddy ;)  
>Ty<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel Universe<br>**_Swish. _The ball flew through the basket, earning Fletcher another point. Fletcher grinned, "Let's see, that's twelve for me..."

"And fourteen for me," Cameron said, smugly. He took the ball from Fletcher, "Try beat that, Diaper Dork."

"Watch me, loser," Fletcher said. Cameron bounced that ball a couple of times before racing to the basket. Fletcher tried to block, but failed, and Cameron scored again.

"Oh yea! So, dude are you coming to my party tonight?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Fletcher lied. His replacement would be there, after he'd gone home.

"So what? No song? Present?"

Fletcher rolled his eyes, "_Happy birthday to you..." _he sang. Cameron winced. "You sing like crap," he said, chuckling.

"You look like crap," Fletcher retorted grinning. Cameron gaped at him. While he was distracted, Fletcher grabbed the ball from his clutches and quickly scored.

"Hey, no fair!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yeah, well life isn't fare," Fletcher said, taking a sip from his bottle of water. Cameron sighed and took a seat from the bench. "You know, dude, you seem... I don't know... different." Fletcher spat out his water in shock.

"I... I do?" he stuttered. Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, but a good different. I like the new you," he said. Fletcher exhaled, relieved. Too bad you won't see much of me anymore, Fletcher thought.

"Now come on, let's shoot more hoops," Cameron said, taking the ball.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Fletcher walked out of the bathroom in jeans, a green button down shirt and his favourite black high – tops. Artie looked at his master and whistled, "Ooh, someone's lookin' good..." Fletcher smirked and grabbed his jacket, "I always do."<p>

Suddenly, a fierce wind picked up. Fletcher shivered and looked at the window, which was shut. Artie smelled a strange smell, like smoke... and something else he couldn't put his paw on. But he knew in his bones that something bad was going to happen. "Uh, dude, something's not right..."

Fletcher sensed it too. Before he could say anything, a portal opened. Fletcher thought it was Izzie, so he stepped closer. Papers, books and other light things were blown away. Furniture toppled over. This wasn't like Izzie, Fletcher thought. Two people walked out. Fletcher recognised one of them immediately. One of them wore a dark robe. The hood covered his face, so he couldn't see him. The other one...

"Mark?" Artie, being the guardian dog his is, naturally ran up to him and protected his owner. "Who are you?" Fletcher asked. Mark answered.

"None of your business, nimrod," Mark said before grabbing Fletcher's arm. Fletcher tried to release his arm, but he held on tighter. Artie charged towards Mark, biting his shin. Mark screamed in pain whilst the other guy kicked Artie away.

"Artie!" Fletcher yelled, trying to run for his dog. But as much as he tried, he couldn't. He was thrown into the portal and it instantly closed.

Minutes later, Izzie and Caleb arrived. They looked around in awe. The room was trashed, and there was no one in sight. "Oh no," she whispered. Izzie noticed Artie, lying on the floor. Picking him up, she gently turned to face Caleb.

"This is bad," Caleb muttered. Chyna needed to know about this, fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Ha ha! Review soon! You know, this story ended up being shorter than I expected... <strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	5. Tyler's Castle Part One

**Nothing to say...**

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel Universe<br>**"I can't believe he's gone!" Chyna screamed. As she took in the trashed room, she felt her knees shake. He could be anywhere...

"I know," Izzie said, "But I think I know where they are. Mark obviously thought he was Caleb and took him. So he's probably back at Tyler's castle." If Chyna wasn't about to burst into tears, she would have commented at the clichéness of the whole castle thing...

"So we'd better go then, but we'll have to be careful because Tyler isn't stupid," Caleb said.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Chyna asked.

"Whoa, who said you were going?" Caleb asked. "We know you want to help but we can't let you go," Izzie said gently.

"Why?" Chyna asked, "I am going whether you like it or not!"

"Chyna! You'll get hurt; you're just human, anyway!" Caleb exclaimed, exasperated.

"But-"

"Izzie, take her back home immediately!" Caleb ordered.

"No! Izzie, don't you dare do that!" Chyna yelled, "I want to go. It's my fault we're in this mess; if I was nicer to Fletcher he wouldn't have run away! I just want to fix my mistake and help get him back... please. I don't care if I don't come back but I just want to help," she pleaded, her voice shaking.

"Chyna..." Izzie started. Chyna looked at both magical beings with puppy dog eyes. Izzie caved.

Caleb sighed. "Fine," he muttered. Chyna tackled him in a bear hug, "Thank you so much," she said into his shirt. Caleb grinned and hugged her back before pulling away, "Okay but watch the shirt, 'cuz it's new."

Chyna rolled her eyes she couldn't believe she'd hugged him a few minutes ago. Izzie sighed.

"Okay, fine but you go at your own risk," she said, opening a portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel Universe<br>Tyler's Castle**

The portal closed, throwing the trio into a meadow of weeds. Caleb sat up, groaning. Izzie stood up and looked around. It was daytime here but the sky was dark and there was no sun to be seen. Instead, dark misty clouds hovered in the air. The scene reminded Izzie of a haunted graveyard in those horror movies.

"Where are we?" Chyna asked in confusion.

"This," Caleb said, "Is the garden of Tyler's castle. You know? The second most powerful wizard that's ever lived?"

Chyna shivered as she followed Izzie and Caleb.

"Come on," Izzie whispered, "We've got to get into the castle." Chyna nodded and trailed behind Izzie. Izzie stopped at the end of a stone wall and looked. Two guards stood by the staff entrance at the back. "How are we going to get past them?" Chyna whispered. Caleb smirked, "Watch."

He grabbed a big rock from the ground and flung it towards the closest guard. The rock hit him squarely on the head, knocking him out. His partner jumped, and quickly went to the victim's aid. While his back was turned, Caleb, Izzie and Chyna ran into the entrance. The trio walked into the kitchen, full of bustling Chefs and the usual. The massive room was quite dark, the only light coming from the gigantic fireplace that stood in a corner. Most of the furniture was made of wood.

Izzie was thinking of a way to get past everyone when her eyes settled on cloaks that hung on hooks near the door. Grabbing three, she tossed them to her partners in crime. No one noticed them as they wove through the busy workers. As they entered one of many hallways, Caleb wondered where the dungeons were.

"Guys, I think someone's coming!" Chyna said softly. She was right, footsteps were getting louder. "Hide!" Izzie whisper – yelled. Caleb hid behind a curtain. Izzie panicked, the hallway was almost empty. Chyna and Izzie ran towards a closet. Izzie hid but it was too late for Chyna, because the owner of the footsteps stood behind her.

"Hey, you," a gruff voice said. Chyna turned around to see another guard.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Oh boy.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I'm not Caleb!" Fletcher shouted as he struggled against the chains. The security guard pulled them hard; hurting Fletcher's already bruised wrists.<p>

"And why should we believe you?" one man, whose name was Liam, spat. Fletcher rolled his eyes, "Because I'm being honest and you're an idiot!" Liam scowled and kicked Fletcher in the side, knocking him over. Liam laughed before telling his partner to get Fletcher up. Fletcher felt pain course through his body as he was forced to stand up.

Liam unlocked a cell, "Welcome home, brat." The other man shoved Fletcher into the tiny cell before locking it shut. Fletcher carefully sat up, pain still evident in his body.

"What the heck am I going to do now?" he asked himself. Fletcher sighed, realising that wherever he was, he always wound up unhappy. Well duh, he thought, that's kind of my thing now.

"What if they keep me here forever?" he wondered out loud. In the corner lay some bones, obviously from past prisoners. Fletcher shuddered. That might be him someday...

* * *

><p>Where's a rock when you need one? Chyna thought urgently. "Uh... I... look a distraction!" she yelled, pointing behind a guard. He actually turned around, OMG, she thought as she ran down the hall. Her mind was racing, her heart thumping inside her chest, threatening to break free from her ribcage. She had been running for quite some time now, but she wasn't going to give up. Now, she had two guards after her.<p>

"Hey!" Liam yelled from behind her. Chyna kept running, only to bump into someone. She fell to the ground.

"Got you, you little brat," the first man said. He grabbed her arms and forced her to stand up.

"Take her to the dungeons," said the guy who she had run into. Chyna struggled to break free from Liam's strong grip but failed.

Chyna looked at her surroundings as she was led to the borstal. It was situated in a tower outside the castle. The tower had many cells and people, dead or alive, occupied them.

They finally stopped at one cell. "Hey, lowlife, you've got a visitor!" he said before pushing Chyna in.

"I'm not a lowlife you bastard!" a voice behind her shouted, annoyed. Chyna knew that voice all too well. It belonged to a very special, fourteen year old boy...

"Fletcher!" she screamed hugging him. Fletcher sat in shock for a few moments before hugging her back.

"Chyna, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Izzie, Caleb and I came to rescue you but... it isn't going well," she answered, happy to see him.

"So where are they?" Fletcher asked. Chyna shrugged, "I lost them while I was running from that crazy psychopath... what's his name? Whatever."

"How do we get out of here?" Fletcher asked. Chyna shrugged, "I don't no," all the happiness disappeared from her voice, worry replaced it instead.

Chyna stood up and walked to the window, which had metal bars in front of it. "Fletcher..." she said, her voice now quiet and serious.

"Yeah?"

"I'm... scared," she said, still looking away from him. Fletcher walked towards her. "Don't be," he said, gently, "Izzie will get us out of here then everything will be fine."

Chyna looked down, "Yeah, but it's my fault we're here anyway," she mumbled.

"No it isn't!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't made you upset, then you wouldn't have run away and we'd be home right now! I'm a bad person..." she said.

Fletcher grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me. This is not entirely your fault. It's mine too. You are not a bad person you are a beautiful talented person with an amazing personality. I never want to hear you say anything bad about yourself, because that is not the Chyna I know and..." he stopped for a second. Should he tell her now? Now or never, he thought.

"Chyna..."

"Sorry to disturb you two," Caleb said with his usual smirk, "But we have to go."

"Caleb!" Chyna and Fletcher yelled, relived. Caleb quickly unlocked their handcuffs. "Let's go."

The trio ran out of the prison to find most of the guards unconscious.

"Izzie," Caleb explained, almost reading their minds. Izzie was waiting for them once they reached the field. "Great, now get us out of here," Chyna said, excited to go home.

"No," Fletcher said.

"Why?"

"Because if we go the bomb is still going to go off on Earth, even if we switch back because they think I'm Caleb," Fletcher said. In the distance, a siren soared. Everyone looked at each other. That siren meant one thing.

They knew.

"Come on, what will we do? It's a whole army against four teenagers," Izzie said.

"But you're a magical being, you and Caleb," Fletcher said.

"Actually, I'm still learning... and Caleb's kind of my teacher..." Izzie said sheepishly.

"Guys, I think Fletcher's right," Caleb said. Fletcher grinned, "Thanks. What about you, Chyna?"

Chyna said nothing. She was nervously biting her lip and playing with her fingers.

"I can't," she finally said.

"Come on, Chyna. Weren't you the one that said you wanted things back to normal? We're almost there now, don't give up," Izzie encouraged, "And yes, that means I'm on your side too, Cindy."

"Okay fine, I'll do it," Chyna said hesitantly. Fletcher could tell she was a bit scared. Looking at his friends faces, he felt like he could practically read their minds.

Caleb with his familiar smirk, was feeling one hundred percent confident. Izzie was ready, but she wasn't as confident as Caleb was, although, now that I think about it, _no one_ is as positive as Caleb is. And Chyna, Fletcher concluded, is hoping that things will turn out okay. He couldn't really blame her, actually. He felt a little edgy as well.

"So, what's the plan, Cindy?"

Fletcher snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? Why me?"

"You usually have an idea," Izzie said. Fletcher was silent for a while before a light bulb went off in his head.

He smiled, "I know exactly how to do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the thrill! Not. Honestly, I don't think this was my best chapter but oh well. See ya in the next chapter!<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	6. Tyler's Castle Part Two

**Okay, I know it's been a while but I had loads of work to do, I'm very sorry, more bad news.**

**This chapter isn't that long, for those who didn't notice. But I am currently suffering from a severe case of writer's block. So, be nice to the sick person, m'kay? Thanks.**

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed. That means a lot to me. I don't want to keep you waiting so...**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>Caleb and Fletcher stood in front of yet another room. The two boys were looking for a room where Tyler kept... well anything to do with the bomb, really. Chyna and Izzie were elsewhere doing their half of the plan- keeping Tyler, the guards and Mark busy. Caleb could tell this was an important room because the doors were decorated in gold designs.<p>

Fletcher broke the silence, "So, what does this Tyler guy look like?" Caleb shrugged, "I don't know, no one's ever seen him before. It's like he disappeared at least two decades ago and reappeared two years ago."

"You're not serious."

"I am. Have I ever lied to you?" Caleb asked. Fletcher frowned at this information.

"Ready?" Caleb asked.

"Ready," Fletcher responded. Caleb cautiously opened the door. Then he opened it wide and rolled his eyes, "It's not the room." Fletcher looked in and grinned. It was like an art studio and an art gallery wrapped up in one. He walked into the room, looking around in awe.

"This is not the time to be painting, dude," Caleb said as Fletcher looked at some paints. Fletcher waved him off, "Come on, look at these! I'm sure they won't miss a few..." he said as he picked up some colours and put them in a nearby bag.

Caleb rolled his eyes but before his eyes could finish their journey, a slight ticking distracted him. Turning around, he saw nothing unusual; portraits, paints, nothing weird. Caleb shrugged it off, it was probably a clock or something, he thought.

Fletcher walked towards him, "Okay, let's go," he said just as he bumped into some boxes. One toppled over, revealing a portrait of a woman. Caleb's eyes widened, "Dude, someone will hear us. Let's go!"

Fletcher looked at the portrait that fell from the box... it looked like... no, in fact, it was her.

"Caleb, that's my mom," Fletcher said, confused. Caleb stood, surprised.

"What? It can't be."

"What are you two doing here?" a new voice boomed. The two boys turned to face the cloaked man. For the first time in his life, Fletcher saw Caleb tremble in fear.

"Who's that?" Fletcher whispered.

"That is Tyler." Fletcher's eyes widened.

Oh crud.

"You never answered my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Fletcher and Caleb didn't answer.

Fletcher thought Tyler's voice sounded very familiar, but he couldn't remember where from. Caleb noticed a window nearby and elbowed Fletcher. He got the message and picked up a can of paint.

"We're just here for the art," Fletcher said, "Wanna see my favourite colour?" He quickly threw the can of paint to the wizard. Tyler screamed in pain as bright red paint sunk into his eyes. But, somehow, the hood remained in its place, undisturbed. Caleb opened the window and jumped, quickly followed by Fletcher.

"Ah!" the two boys screamed as they pummelled to the ground. Fortunately, there was a huge bush there to save them from severe injuries. Fletcher sat up and looked for his partner.

"Caleb?" No answer.

"Dude, over here!" Caleb finally replied. He was already up on his feet, brushing away leaves.

"Looks like we're back to square one," Fletcher said as they walked to the castle. He wondered how things were going with the girls.

* * *

><p>Chyna and Izzie shoved another unconscious man into a closet before closing it shut. Chyna waved the frying pan she held in her hand, "Who knew these would come in handy?"<p>

Izzie shrugged, "No idea. We have to keep looking."

"Right." They passed an open door, Chyna heard a man muttering to himself. She peeped in.

The room seemed to be an art gallery, a messy one at that. The man wore a dark velvety cloak, and he looked like he was in pain. Feeling bad for him, she walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Izzie hissed, grabbing Chyna's arm. Chyna jumped in surprise, and turned around. She didn't know how close she was to the man's head. As a result, the pan she held in one hand hit the man's head.

Hard.

The man groaned and fell to the ground. Chyna and Izzie gasped.

"Oh no," Chyna said. She bent down to remove the hood covering the man's face.

"Don't!" Izzie exclaimed, "That's _him_."

"We can't just leave him there," Chyna retorted.

"Yes we can."

Chyna ignored her friend and removed the hood. Both females gasped at the sight.

The man had a full head of brown hair, he looked like he was at least thirty. Chyna looked closer, she couldn't tell what, but he looked like someone she knew...

Izzie put a finger on his eyelid, lifting it. A blue eye looked back at them. Something in Chyna's head clicked. She knew someone with the same dazzling blue eyes as him. That someone was...

"...Dad?" a voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Who? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Ha, I feel so mean for leaving you guys hanging like that.<strong>

**Oh well. I'll try to make the next chapter long.**

**Sammie ;)**


	7. Tyler's Castle Part Three

**OMG sorry I took long to update, I had NO inspiration.**

**Hie! I'm really upset to say this but… I think this will be the SECOND last chapter of the story BUT I will be posting a blooper reel after this but the actual story ends here. Boo Hoo! I knew this day would come…**

**On the bright side, I've started a new story called Totally Crushed (Was titled, 'Valentine's Day Trauma.') so check it out. Sorry to any Folive fans, it is a Flyna fic. Although there will be implied Folive so… yeah…**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>His head was spinning. How could it be? Was it a trick his mind was playing on him? There was no way that was his dad, he had been dead for seven years! And yet, it all made sense, the pictures of his mom, the amazing paintings, the familiar name…<p>

Fletcher shook his head violently, he didn't want to believe this, his dad was a good man! Tyler groaned and pulled up his hood.

"Izzie, Chyna, go get help," Caleb said as Tyler struggled to his feet. Izzie nodded.

"But," Chyna started. Izzie grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. She gave Fletcher a sad look before she left.

Caleb fished his wand from his pocket and conjured up snakes, using them to tie up Tyler.

"Tell us where the bomb's clock is," Caleb demanded.

"Why should I?" Tyler asked venomously. The snakes hissed at him, making him momentarily scared. He glanced past Caleb and noticed Fletcher. There is something familiar about this boy, he thought.

"Who is he?" he asked as he dodged another angry snake.

"Why do you want to know?"Caleb shot at him. Fletcher tapped him on the shoulder, "Dude, you're wasting time. The bomb could go off anytime soon!" Tyler used this time to make the snakes disappear. He stood up, picking up his wand from a nearby table.

"You're right, Fletcher," Caleb said. Tyler froze at the name.

"Fletcher?" he asked. The two boys turned their attention to the wizard. "Are you Fletcher Quimby?"

Caleb stood in a stance, ready to defend himself. Fletcher stopped him, "Yes. And I know who you really are, _dad,_" he spat.

"What?" Caleb asked, shocked, "You're Tyler's son?"

"How did you find out?" Tyler asked.

"I just did. How could you? You actually faked your death, didn't you?"

Tyler took a deep breath, "I wanted to be king, to live a better life."

"So you left us? Have you any idea how stressed mom has been lately?"

Tyler frowned at his son's tone. "Do I care? No. My focus in life is killing Caleb and taking over the throne," he said as a bright purple beam shot out of his wand towards the two boys.

"Look out!" Caleb shouted, pushing Fletcher out of the way. The beam hit the wall, burning it into ashes.

"Dang," Fletcher muttered. That could have been him.

Tyler did not hesitate to strike again. Fletcher grabbed a mirror, using it as a shield. The beam reflected, going back where it came from.

Tyler stumbled. "Come on!" Caleb shouted, pulling Fletcher by the arm. The two ran out of the castle, into the forest. Tyler followed them.

Where are Chyna and Izzie? Fletcher thought desperately as he ran.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, two ladies are requesting an audience with you," the messenger said to King James, Caleb's dad.<p>

"Bring them in," he ordered. Before the messenger could leave the room, Izzie and Chyna rushed in.

The king smiled upon seeing his guests. "Ah, Isabella!" he greeted, "Nice to see you, come in, come in! And who is this lovely lady you have brought?"

"This is Chyna Parks, your Highness. She is Fletcher's spouse," Izzie added with a slight smirk. Chyna blushed and punched Izzie's shoulder, "I'm _just _his friend," she said.

James shot her a knowing smile from his throne, "Okay then."

"Your Highness," Izzie started, "We have come with an urgent message about Caleb."

James suddenly grew more serious, "Go on."

"He has sent us for some men to help him with your brother," Izzie continued.

"Okay," he responded before calling the messenger back. He gave the man a set of instructions before addressing the two girls.

"Wait for them, they'll be here soon."

Izzie nodded. What a week…

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I have writers block so don't judge…<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	8. Not So Perfect

**This is the last chapter everyone! It's kind of bittersweet for me...**

**Look guys, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I had absolutely NO IDEA of what to write... so...**

**WARNING!: there is some swearing in this chapter.**

**I own nothing, as usual...**

* * *

><p>Fletcher and Caleb kept running, turning back every once in a while. And they were always met with Tyler chasing them. Tyler used his wand to make the ground beneath him move forward, so that it acted like a skateboard.<p>

"We... need... to... lose him," Caleb said, out of breath. Fletcher nodded, too tired to speak. Just then, a purple beam hit the ground, barely missing their feet. More followed the first. Caleb grabbed Fletcher's hand before turning them invisible. Tyler stopped shooting and looked around.

Then, he spotted the ground near the lake flatten, in the form of a footprint. He grinned, "Nice try," he said before pushing whoever was there into the lake. Fletcher hit the icy cold water, holding his breath. He began to swim upwards in desperate need of air when he noticed a mermaid sitting on a rock nearby combing her hair with a fish skeleton. She was quite pretty, with her long strawberry blonde hair and her sea green eyes. She stopped combing her hair and took notice of Fletcher who was still floating two meters away from her, cheeks still inflated. The mermaid shot him a smile gesturing for him to come closer. It was then that Fletcher noticed her sharp fang – like teeth. Fletcher turned around and immediately swam for the surface. The mermaid followed her prey, just barely reaching his ankles. Fletcher rose from the water, no longer invisible, gasping for air. He swam for the bank, but the mermaid grabbed his ankles from underneath the surface. Fletcher screamed in pain as her sharp nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. Fletcher kicked the mermaid's face until she let go. She hissed at him before diving back into the water.

Two tan hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards the grass. Fletcher looked up to see Chyna hovering above him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, examining his ankles. The cuts weren't that deep, thank goodness, but it still looked quite painful. He nodded and stood up. "Where's Caleb and dad?" he asked. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard a short distance away. Both turned to face the source of the sound, seeing smoke and blue and green flashes of light. What was that? Fletcher thought.

"Oh, I saw them run – wait did you say 'dad'?"

Fletcher grabbed Chyna's hand and, ignoring the sparks, ran deeper into the wood. "I'll explain later," he told her. She nodded. As they got closer, the explosions got louder. A gigantic block of burnt wood flew their way.

"Duck!" Chyna yelled. The object flew past their heads, landing a few feet away. Fletcher and Chyna were surrounded by walking trees with big ghoulish faces on them. Their thorny hand like branches swooped down, attempting to grab one of the two teens. One grabbed the sleeve of Chyna's jacket, ripping it slightly. Chyna screamed and tried pulling away from its grip. Fletcher held her by the waist, pulling her back. Another one of these creatures grabbed him from his ankles, holding him upside down. Fletcher was forced to let go once he was lifted off the ground. He tried kicking the creature, but it was in vain.

Chyna removed her jacket, leaving the tree like thing with it. "Fletcher! Hang on!" she yelled.

"Do I have a choice?" he yelled back. The tree gripped his already bruised ankle tightly. Fletcher screamed in pain. Tyler appeared behind her.

"Let him go!" she yelled at him, throwing a punch. He laughed at her as her fist went right through him, "Whatever you say." At once the tree let go of Fletcher, leaving him to fall from five meters in the air. "No!" Chyna yelled running to him, hoping to catch him before he died. "Oh no you don't!" Tyler cried, forming a ditch around the girl. Chyna felt the ground beneath her disappear. She gripped the edge. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened. Blow her way molten lava.

Her nails dug deeper into the grass, trying not to fall in.

Just as Fletcher was about to hit the ground, a blue light surrounded him, bringing him back safely to the ground. Izzie stood next to him with her wand.

"Thanks," he said, ducking from a tree's hand.

"Anytime, Cindy, anytime," she responded, bursting that tree into flames. She quickly passed him a sword, "Don't just stand there! Try and get back to the castle before Tyler does," she whispered to him. He nodded.

Izzie was surrounded by those tree – monsters, but the palace guards who had come with her were there to help. She held her wand close. A tree came after her, but, using her wand, she shot a bright laser to it and it instantly exploded. Within minuets, she had killed more than ten of them. But they never seemed to finish, they just kept coming like roaches.

Fletcher sliced one through the middle, doing the same to others. He spotted Caleb in the distance, he seemed to be in some kind of fight with his dad, with fire coming out of their wands. But it wasn't ordinary fire, he could tell. It just seemed so... familiar somehow. Chyna wasn't doing to bad either, attacking the monsters with a sword of her own. Fletcher fought his way through the forest of trees until he was in hearing distance of Chyna, his dad and Caleb.

Fletcher stopped and watched for a moment as his own father sent a wave of blue fire to Caleb, who Fletcher was guessing was now his cousin. Caleb redirected it before sending numerous gigantic balls of green flame. Tyler dodged them with ease. He created lightning, sending it to Caleb but at the last moment sent it to Chyna. Chyna's back was turned so she didn't know what was happening.

"Chyna look out!" Fletcher yelled. He ran, ran faster than he ever had run in his life. Chyna turned around in shock and screamed in horror and pain.

He was too late.

Fletcher dropped to the ground beside her. He took her in his arms and gently shook her. "Chyna? Are you okay?" She groaned in pain but said nothing. Her eyes fluttered closed. Fletcher felt tears flow down his cheeks, "Chyna please! Wake up! Chyna..." Izzie ran over.

"Fletcher, maybe I can help," she said, "I know a healing spell." Izzie reached for her. Fletcher pulled Chyna's body away, "No!" he shouted, "Don't touch her!"

Tears were flowing freely down his face. Tyler's laugh was heard, "Ah, I love happy endings. Now you can all join her," he said. At that sentence, something snapped within Fletcher. That was it.

Fletcher handed Chyna over to Izzie and stood up "Shut up! Just shut up! I'm sick and tired of you ruining my life!" he shouted, "I wish you'd just go away, you useless piece of crap! I'm done with all of your bullshit, you hear me? DONE! You are not my father, the man I've always looked up to. All you are is a pathetic piece of shit that's got nothing better to do with your life than ruin other people's lives!" Everyone – excluding the trees, of course – gasped at his words.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tyler growled. He pulled out a small remote with a button, "Say goodbye to your planet." Just as he pressed the button, the sky turned blood red, a fierce storm picked up. Everyone was terrified. All the tree – monsters disappeared and the ground began to crack. The earth shook violently, like there was an earthquake happening. A mini tornado built up around Fletcher.

"What the..?" Caleb whispered, shocked and nervous.

"He's controlling this," Izzie said amazed. Caleb grabbed her hand, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" he yelled. Some guards led him and Izzie away whilst one carried Chyna.

Tyler's eyes widened, was his son _this _powerful? "F – Fletcher?" Tyler stummered his son's name in fear.

"I've had enough of you!" he shouted. "Just GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then like that, Tyler disappeared. The sky turned normal, The earth stood still, and the tornado stopped. Fletcher groaned and dropped to his knees. He held his throbbing head, "What happened?"

He stood up in amazement, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly, a portal appeared and swallowed him up. Fletcher was thrown into a bush. He groaned and looked around. He was back in his own neighbourhood? That meant that the world was safe! Izzie and Caleb appeared in front of him.

"Fletcher!" they both exclaimed, hugging him. "Uh, hey guys... Wait where's Chyna?" he asked.

Izzie cleared her throat, "Since you got rid of your dad forever, the world is safe. And because it's a full moon, I, being your god sister, can grant you a wish."

"That's great but that doesn't..." Caleb just waved at him, "See you soon, cuz."

"What? Wait-" Fletcher started. Izzie waved her wand and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Fletcher woke up, feeling a wet tongue brush his cheek. "Artie?" he asked. "Artie, you're okay!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his dog. Artie didn't respond.<p>

"And you're late for school," his mom said from the doorway. Fletcher jumped out of bed, "Mom, you're okay!"

"Uh... sweetie, can't... breathe..."

Fletcher let go and quickly changed for school. Things were back to normal, but was everything a dream? All these thoughts were swimming in his mind.

Fletcher walked into the ANT Farm fifteen minutes later with supreme caution. Things seemed normal...

"Fletcher!" Chyna called. Fletcher ran to the musician and threw his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" they both asked.

"Me? You're the one who got struck by lightning," Fletcher said.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" she asked in confusion, "I thought it was."

"Same here," he said, "I'm just so glad Izzie saved you," he said, hugging her again. Chyna nodded, "Me too. And, by the way, Fletcher..."

"Yeah?"

Chyna fished out a statue from her bag. It was the very same one she had hated a few days ago. "You kept this?" Fletcher asked surprised. Chyna nodded, "Yeah. I was a total jerk to you. And I actually love it," she said, holding it to her chest. Fletcher blushed a little, "Wow..."

Chyna leaned in and kissed him. Fletcher felt a shot of electricity shoot down his spine. Her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet... She liked him! She finally liked him! Chyna pulled away smiling slightly, "I like you more, though."

Fletcher sighed happily, "You have _no idea _how long I've waited for this moment." Chyna giggled.

Izzie stood in a corner, watching the whole scene. She shook her head and chuckled to herself, "Way to go, Cindy, way to go." Izzie smiled at the perfect moment Fletcher was living in his not - so – perfect life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, done at last! Review please!<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT!

_**PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature contentviolence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends,don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**


End file.
